


A Mystery Not Meant to be Solved

by AntivanAssassin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protective Fenris (Dragon Age), Protective Varric Tethras, Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, but it is relevant, fenhawke - Freeform, hawke has good friends, they were unavoidable i promise, though the romance isn't the focus of the fic, unfortunate references to gamlen amell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanAssassin/pseuds/AntivanAssassin
Summary: You know how Gamlen comments on Hawke's LI if you visit him in Act 3? You know how when you romance Fenris as m!Hawke it's a really gross racist/homophobic comment? You know how you can't respond to it and nothing happens? Well, you can't convince me that Hawke's friends would just tolerate that nonsense. This is just my fix-it fic.Alternatively titled: Hawke Has Good Friends And Bioware Can Shove ItI'm a bad judge of ratings, so I marked it as Teen & Up for swearing and stuff because better safe than sorry.
Relationships: Fenris & Varric Tethras, Fenris/Male Hawke, Male Hawke & Varric Tethras
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	A Mystery Not Meant to be Solved

**Author's Note:**

> It's been well over a year but thanks to lockdown I've had time to replay the Dragon Age series and suffice it to say I'm right back in FenHawke hell where I belong, babey!
> 
> Warning here for a homophobic comment, though the comment is not in the fic itself, I just included it in the notes in case anyone hadn't heard this snippet and wanted the context (but you can skip it if you want):
> 
> The exact comment that Gamlen makes in the m!Hawke/Fenris romance is "So, you're into elves, huh? I guess I don't have to ask which one of you is the girl." He still says this if Fenris is right there, there's no option to respond, and Fenris doesn't say or do anything. This doesn't sit well with me, because we all know that Hawke's friends would never let Gamlen get away with that bullshittery. So here's my fix-it fic. 
> 
> Hawke is left vague appearance-wise, so feel free to imagine your own!

“You’re shitting me.”

“What have I to gain by lying?”

“Oh, elf, I’m not accusing you of _lying._ I’m only surprised that you heard him say it and yet his throat remains inside of his neck.” Varric tossed a card from his hand onto the table and took a drink from his mug.

“I have exercised considerable restraint,” Fenris said, and played a card of his own, “for Hawke’s sake. The comments bothered him, but I think he does not wish to lose what precious little remains of his family.”

“Comments? Plural?” Varric asked, a brow raised. “Do I want to know?”

“No.”

“And I suppose it didn’t bother _you_ at all?”

“It is no business of yours,” Fenris said casually. “What matters is that Hawke was upset by it. He made no witty remarks for the rest of the day. Had I not witnessed it firsthand I might have thought he were ill.” He paused and admitted, “It was concerning to me.”

Varric’s eyes narrowed as he played his next card. “You never talk about personal shit,” he pointed out. “Why are you _really_ telling me this?”

“Perhaps I am growing as a person and learning to open up to my friends,” Fenris said as he assessed his hand.

“Sure, and I’m the Queen of Antiva. Really, why?”

“I thought you might be interested in the information,” the elf said simply, placing his cards face down and sliding his coin across the table to the dwarf, who seemed pleased that he had won their game. “What you do with it is none of my concern.”

He stood then and exited into the streets of Lowtown, and Varric curiously reached across the table to pick up the elf’s discarded hand. _Ah,_ he thought to himself with a smirk as he pocketed the “winnings.” _Message received._

* * *

“You know, I was visiting Gamlen the other day--”

“My condolences,” came Varric’s nonchalant reply. The dwarf finished off his drink before lifting the mug in the direction of the waitress, who made her way over to refill it. He slid her a coin and set the full mug on the table, picking up his quill again to continue his draft. _Hard in Hightown: Chapter Fifteen_ was not going to write itself, after all.

“--And he shared the most interesting bit of news.” Hawke invited himself to sit down across from his companion, kicking his feet up on an empty chair. 

“Don’t keep me hanging, Hawke,” Varric said without pausing his writing.

“He claims he was attacked on his way home a few nights ago,” he explained. “Bandits or something. Funny thing is, they didn’t bother trying to take his coin.”

“Bullshit. You expect me to believe he had coin to begin with?” Varric asked, still staring intently at his page as he crossed out a sentence and rephrased it.

“That’s what’s so funny about it,” Hawke said, hands folded behind his head. “It was like they _knew_ he’d have nothing on him.”

“That _is_ funny.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about it, would you?” Hawke asked. “I only ask because you always seem to know what’s happening in the city. I figured if anyone knew who might have roughed up dear Uncle Gamlen, it would be you.”

“I wish I could help, Hawke,” Varric said with a sigh that was just a bit too dramatic, “but tragically, I know nothing. Some mysteries are simply not meant to be solved.”

“Hm. Well, that’s a shame. I just can’t stand knowing that criminals like that are out on the streets at night, targeting broke old men and beating them to a pulp while conveniently avoiding giving any fatal injuries or taking their coin.”

“Well, Lowtown has never been particularly safe at night,” Varric said, tapping his quill on the page in thought. “Seems to me that Gamlen ought to be more careful. He keeps opening that mouth of his, someone might just pay to shut him up.”

“And did someone?” Hawke asked. “Pay, that is?”

“If I knew, you’d know,” Varric said, and Hawke pretended to believe the lie. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything I've written and I'm riddled with anxiety about it, so please be gentle.


End file.
